This invention relates to a novel method of preparing pre-formed matrices containing members of a unique class of zeolites. Such unique class of zeolites is characterized by a silica to alumina mole ratio of at least 12. In the instant invention, the crystallization of said zeolites occurs in a pre-formed matrix containing seed crystals and the resultant product is readily useful as a catalyst or adsorbent.